Primer beso de Menma
by Rebeca Hanahaki
Summary: Menma era el único de su generación que no había recibido su primer beso. Esto es causa de que sea una excusa para burlarse de él pero Charasuke lo ayuda con su problema. Two shot, idea más completa de "Primer beso" Pareja: CharaMen Portada: きょう https:/www.pixiv.net/member.php?id654447
1. Sin primer beso

**Ya por fin decidí hacerle algo más largo a este cliché y headcanon que tengo al respecto de Menma y Charasuke. Se merecía algo mejor y decidí hacer un two shot desarrollando esta idea común pero a mí manera. Ahhh... espero no arruinarlo tanto jaja.**

 **Solo cambia ligeramente algunas cosas del one shot corto "Primer beso" y corregí algunas fallas ortografícas y eso.**

 **Les dejo la primera parte, espero les guste. ❤️**

* * *

Era algo no común que Menma asistiera a las reuniones en el restaurante de carne en donde le gustaba a ir a Shikamaru a comer carne acompañado de los otros equipos ya que como compañeros y amigos que eran les gustaba reunirse y hablar al respecto.

En pocas palabras, que esté el equipo 7 junto con Menma en una reunión... era algo nuevo, una cosa que solo kamisama se hacía cargo de causar milagros, pero es que esta vez si que logró un milagro verdadero.

La mirada de todos menos de Charasuke y Sakura que estaban nerviosos debido a todos los ojos que tenía encima Menma, que estaba tranquilamente comiendo con su semblante serio.

-Menma-kun, es un gusto tenerte aquí reunido con nosotros -hablo claramente Hinata Hyuga que en vez de tener una mirada de sorpresa solo lo miraba sonriente y pérdida ya que esta chica está bastante interesada en el Namikaze.

-Uhm...

-Nee Menma- hablo la rubia con una sonrisa cálida y relajada- ¿Estas aquí para convivir con nosotros?

-No tengo nada contra ustedes y menos contra ti Ino pero…- agarro el trozo de carne con sus palillos y la dejo en su plato con arroz- este par me dijeron que iban a pagar la cena y tenía hambre, solo que hubiese preferido que fuera ramen.

Y toda la mesa se quedo en silencio notando la frialdad de sus palabras, joder, habría que cuidarse de ese tipo de cosas ya que aunque Menma se veía tan tranquilo no debía ser bueno hacerlo enojar enserio.

-¡Neji pervertido!- Hinata se levantó de la mesa al notar que su primo tenía su byakugan activado mirando a un par de chicas de unas cuantas mesas alejadas de ellos- ¡¿Enserio tú nunca vas a aprender?! ¡Compórtate cuando Menma-kun está presente!

-De todas formas no creo que Menma-kun se vaya a fijar en una chica tan agresiva como tú- soltó una ligera risa Sakura que estaba a lado de Menma, alardeando como siempre.

-Mira quien lo dice- ahora era turno de Hinata para devolvérsela... cómo era costumbre- que aunque llevan en el mismo equipo por años al parecer no tiene interés alguno en una chica tan plana.

-Ya chicas- el casanova favorito de la aldea se levantó de su lugar y mirando ambas sonrió coqueto- ¿Quién necesita de Menma si me tienen a mi?- mostró una rosa roja enfrente de ellas.

-¡No te metas en esto Charasuke!-gritaron ambas e hicieron sentar al chico coqueto mostrando un puchero por el rechazamiento y su rosa en la mesa.

-Menma- hablo Rock Lee y el mencionado volteó a mirar al cejotas, que parecía estar un poco nervioso- me enteré por Gai-sensei que aprobaste el examen para ser un jounin. Quería felicitarte al respecto.

Menma soltando un suspiro volteó a mirarlo con su semblante serio.

-Dime- el chico había agachado su mirada símbolo de respecto pero alzó su rostro de inmediato al ser llamado- ¿Mi padre fue el que te lo comento?

-Eh...

-Solo es curiosidad.

-Si, pero me pidió que no dijera que me lo contó al respecto- ahora el chico estaba más nervioso y claro está, esto podría arruinar su estilo tan único que tenía si es que con quién estaba hablando estaba molesto.

Menma tiene en claro que en cuanto llegue a casa deberá hablar seriamente con su padre.

-¿Enserio te volviste jounin?- hablo un impresionado Kiba y todos mirando nuevamente a la estrella de la noche que era de quien estaban hablando.

-Es obvio que si, Menma-kun es tan varonil y genial que hacerse jounin no le costó trabajo.

-Charasuke, deberías aprender de tú compañero. Al final tu eres del prestigioso clan Uchiha pero al parecer no puedes usar tu Sharingan más que para ligar.

-Eso no les importa a ustedes- cruzó de una manera infantil sus brazos mientras todos continuaban comiendo y disfrutando de su cena- yo he tenido más suerte que ustedes par de vírgenes.

-¡Ja, ni creas que es así!- alzó un poco su puño Kiba y golpeó contra la mesa mirando a Charasuke.

-Kiba, Akamaru no cuenta como pareja- interrumpió Shino a su compañero causando una risa a todos (menos a Menma, claro está) y este miró molesto a su compañero.

-¡No es eso!

-Tampoco los gatos.

-¡Joder, no!

-¿Entonces?

-Dejenme decir que hoy tuve la fortuna de haber recibido un beso de una chica como forma de agradecimiento por haberme hecho cargo de su gato- puso ambos manos en sus caderas con una sonrisa triunfante mientras Charasuke soltaba una carcajada- ¡¿De qué te burlas?!

-Es lo que les dije, eres un virgen- recargo su mentón en la palma de su mano mirando a Kiba con una sonrisa de burla- de seguro a lo más lejos que haz llegado es al primer beso y eso fue hoy.

Menma frunció el ceño al escuchar tal comentario tan desagradable de su compañero y volteó a mirarlo y llamando su atención al instante.

-¿Eso es importante?

-Uhm...

-¿Acaso el que no haya dado su primer beso es importante?

-Lo preguntas como si nunca hubieras tenido uno.

Y ahí se mantuvo un silencio incómodo mirándose entre sí y los demás esperando a que Menma le llevará la contraria a su rival pero está vez solo se quedó callado.

Que Menma no estuviera peleando contra Charasuke de algo era también una cosa muy rara.

-A ver espera...- se unió Chouji a la conversación que hizo mantenerse muy callado durante toda la cena- ¿No haz dado tu primer beso?

-¡No le pregunten esas cosas a Menma-kun! Es obvio que si lo ha dado.

-Yo pienso que no porque se mantiene muy callado. Y cuando se trata de él...

-¡Vamos Menma!- ahora hablo energético Rock Lee- ¡Diles a todos que haz dado tu primer beso!

Pero solo Menma miró a todos con el ceño levemente fruncido pero Charasuke es el que más atento estaba a su compañero de equipo. De ser así que no ha dado su primer beso podría usarlo en su contra o de burla o solo dejarlo así pero por alguna razón el escuchar de las mismas boca de Menma que sí ha dado su primer beso era más que nada un epifanía.

-¿Es importante?

-¡Wow! ¡Enserio no ha dado su primer beso!

-JAJAJAJAJAJA- se rieron a carcajadas Kiba y Neji mientras Menma los miraba como se burlaban.

-Pobrecito Menma-kun, pero yo puedo encargarme de eso sí tú lo quieres así- una coqueta Hinata se acercó un poco a Menma y Sakura intervino antes de tiempo.

-¡No va a aceptar ya que Menma-kun lo hará con otra persona!

-¡No te metas en esto plana!

-Chicas, bajen la voz- la rubia intento tranquilizar las cosas entre ellas.

-¿Enserio no sientes vergüenza en no dar tu primer beso aún?- Tenten miró de una manera divertida a Menma y solo limitó a ver a la chica con seriedad con la ceja un poco levantada y luego se formó una sonrisa en los labios de este.

-¿Quién se hizo jounin de todos los que están aquí?- y todos guardaron silencio por tal cosa que dijo, una cosa que odia Menma es que se burlen de el, entonces no sería difícil decir unas cuantas verdades - yo que sepa cuando tú te presentaste para subir de rango fuiste de las peores ¿No es así Tenten?

-¡No deberías estar diciendo esas cosas!- la chica molesta miró como Menma se levantó de su lugar y comenzó a caminar justo a la salida, pero se detuvo y miró sobre su hombro a todos- deberían de dejar de tomar en serio todas esas tonterías y mejorar en sus habilidades. En serio que está generación es en donde más niños inmaduros hay- dejando todos con la boca cerrada y agachando la mirada no hizo más que irse y dirigirse a su casa pero Charasuke solo sonrió de lado al ver esa personalidad tan... varonil que tenía su compañero de equipo.

-"¿Desde cuándo Menma se volvió tan genial? No era más que un niño tierno que tenía miedo de muchas cosas cuando no la pasamos jugando"

Y ahora más que nadie, estaba interesado en saber más al respecto y de lo mucho que ha cambiado su compañero.

.

* * *

Menma intentaba alejarse de ese lugar lo más rápido que pudo, no quería escuchar nuevamente las burlas de todos solo por el hecho de que no había recibido su primer beso.  
Ya se encontraba lejos de ahí y detuvo su pasos, estaba molesto, a quién le importaba si tuvo su primer beso o no, eso es lo menos le interesaba, tenía otras cosas más importantes que eso.

En esos momentos en él que estaba con ellos le dieron tantas ganas de golpearlos. Apretó sus puños intentando aguantar su ira, solo se había levantado y se marchó sin decir nada más ya que con lo que dijo fue más que suficiente para hacerlos sentir unos niños.

-Así que... - Menma se volteo de golpee al escuchar la voz de Charasuke, que estaba de brazos cruzados recargado en una pared cerca de donde estaba- Menma Namikaze no ha dado su primer beso, que interesante.

Hizo una sonrisa de forma de burla mirándole directamente a los ojos, en forma que así le dijera la verdad, él no se creía eso de que Menma no había dado su primer beso. Todos con la edad que tienen ya habían dado su primer beso (incluso Charasuke). No le entraba la idea de no haber recibido una de las primeras veces que te marca mucho por ser la primera vez.

Menma le dieron tantas ganas de quitarle esa sonrisa burlona que tiene, el hecho de haber salido del lugar solo exclusivamente porque quería burlarse de él, le hervía la sangre. Más viniendo de su compañero entrometido que es Charasuke. Esta sería una oportunidad buena para él y usar eso en contra del mismo Menma.

-Si vienes a burlarte es mejor que te vayas antes de romperte toda la cara, Uchiha.

-Tranquilo, no vengo a burlarme de ti, solo vengo a comprobar si es cierto lo que dijeron los demás de ti. Yo en realidad no me creo el hecho de no hayas dado tu primer beso- eso lo tomo por sorpresa completamente- Por favor hasta el menos popular de la aldea al menos ha dado uno en su vida.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo ni de nadie- volvió a caminar en dirección hacia su casa y evitar a toda costa sobre ese tema, era claro que Charasuke ya había dado su primer beso, por una parte, sentía tristeza de saber al respecto, algo que no debería.  
Menma ni siquiera ha estado ni cerca de recibir un beso, él está más concentrado en otros asuntos que fijarse sobre las citas o problemas amorosos, es absurdo.

-Si respondes con algo que no tiene que ver, supongo que es cierto -no lo quería creer, Menma desviaba la mirada y evito su pregunta, Charasuke debía aceptar que le agradaba que aún no tuviera su primer beso y quería saber al respecto, más curiosidad le entró.  
Al momento en cuanto noto que Menma se iba a retirar lo tomo del brazo impidiendo que se fuera -Tu sí que sigues siendo adorable...- no pudo evitar sacar ese comentario de sus labios, apretó un poco su agarre al brazo de Menma recordándo cuando eran unos niños. Solo el de las marquitas lo miraba de reojo, le había sorprendido que le dijera algo así- Nunca llegue a imaginar que alguien como tú no obtuviera su primer beso, me sorprende.

\- ¿Alguien como yo?

-Sí, tú tienes tu toque con las chicas, eres atractivo, sobre todo con esa personalidad tan fría y reservada que tienes- lo soltó y le hizo una pequeña sonrisa de lado- ¿te gustaría hablar sobre eso?

Menma le miro de mala gana, no es común que Charasuke le interese ese tema, solo son compañeros de equipo, solo eso, no se tienen que interesar lo que pasa en la vida de otro, su único objetivo es cumplir misiones juntos como equipo. Es un lindo detalle el hecho de que no viniera a burlarse de él, se puede decir que el azabache cree que no es asunto de burla, eso es privado, no estás diciéndole al mundo lo que te pasa y qué hacer con otras personas, es PRIVADO.

La pregunta que le habían hecho hace unos momentos estaba claro que no quería aceptar, lo único que quería hacer (Menma), era llegar a casa y echarse en la cama para poder descansar de tanta tontería que había pasado, por lo que paso en el restaurante, pero... ¿Qué era lo que estaba haciendo en estos momentos?, pues estaba sentado en una banca de un lugar cercano que encontraron. Solo llegaron en silencio, no era demasiado tarde pero aún se podría apreciar la tenue luz de luna. Ninguno de los rompía silencio, era bastante incomodo la situación.

-Siempre es relajante estar un rato en silencio, oír tanto ruido te aturde ¿no lo crees? - Charasuke siempre suele ser algo hablador, pero es bueno que el rompa el silencio, después de todo él quiere al respecto por qué Menma no había dado su primer beso, sabía perfectamente que no le diría todo así de fácil, así que tenía que pensar una manera para que supiera todo poco a poco.  
Además de tener una plática de manera pacífica entre ambos era bastante raro.

Hubo otro momento de silencio entre ellos dos, quería pensar que palabras formular para usar alguna oración para poder sacar el tema.

-Si... es agradable- no se esperaba que le fuera contestar tan rápido, fue algo repentino de su parte.

-Vamos, dime la verdad, simplemente no me creo el hecho de que no hayas dado tu primer beso, es algo que no me entra en la cabeza.

-... Es algo que no se me ha dado la oportunidad de probarlo- vaya, estaba siendo muy sincero, sentía confianza con él, que esto solo se quedaría entre ellos a pesar del alejamiento que hubo todos esos años aún estando en el mismo equipo.

-Al principio cuando lo comentaron, se me hizo un poco cruel, digamos que no es incumbencia de los demás.

-Dices que no es incumbencia de los demás y mira que es lo que estás haciendo- pff, eso sí que es cierto.

-Solo te estoy haciendo compañía, no me gusta que te hayas ido del lugar enojado, solo intento quitarte esa molestia haciendo que te saques todo lo que piensas al respeto del tema, y si te soy sincero... si me llama mucho la atención.

-No es algo del otro mundo, solo... nunca se ha dado, eso es todo. Yo no soy como los demás que salen a menudo y hacen algo divertido con una chica, no me llama la atención.

-Supongo que está bien de que no lo hayas dado aún, a veces, el primer beso no es como tú lo esperas- saco una leve risa recordando cómo fue el suyo.

Menma volteo a verlo con atención, al comentario que hizo al respecto Charasuke. Ahora sí que está interesado en saber cómo fue su primer beso.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? - hizo que pasaba desapercibido, pero era obvio que quería saberlo, al menos actuaba bastante bien.

-Es que cuando lo tuve...- hizo una pequeña pausa y un leve suspiro- no fue tan "mágico" como me solían decir otros, yo tenía mucha ilusión de probar como era, pero... las cosas no resultaron como esperaba- Charasuke siempre quiso probar cosas distintas, el creía que se daba con una persona que te gusta mucho físicamente, pero al probarlo no se quedó satisfecho, muchos solían decirle que sentía un chispazo al darlo. Le falto es parte que siempre quiso sentir- lo hice con la persona equivocada y el momento equivocado, era tanta mi desesperación por saber cómo se siente que fue fatal, es algo que me gustaría olvidar. Yo creo que se tiene que dar con alguien con quien sientes algo al respecto.

-Eso fue un error tuyo, el hecho de que te hayas querido apresurar al respecto sobre eso. No era tan necesario- su mirada se volteó directo a él portador del Sharingan- sigues siendo igual de inoportuno Uchiha.

-Me habían dicho que se sentía muy bien, es por eso que me hacía mucha ilusión- sonrió tristemente- no soy de esos que besa mucho pero cada persona lo hace diferente.

-Suenas como experto.

-Es que es cierto, todos tenemos una forma distinta de hacerlo, puedo asegurar que tú lo harás torpemente porque nunca lo has hecho.

-En serio, tu no cambias para nada.

Ahora sí que le dan ganas de probar, pero claro no lo iba a aceptar delante de él, quien sabe lo que hará, si lo lleva con alguna chica loca de la aldea, no gracias.

\- ¿Y se siente bien? - solo quería saber, se supone que él ya había besado, debe de sentirse bien después de todo.

-Mgh... sí, claro si la persona lo sabe hacer- Charasuke se quedó mirando de reojo a Menma, que veía de arriba para abajo, fue a parar a sus labios que los miraba con mucha atención, quería abalanzarse sobre él y robarle un beso, pero se contuvo y se sacó esa idea de inmediato al pensar tal estupidez- me hubiera gustado que mi primer beso fuera con alguien que ya tuviera experiencia o que yo quisiera.

-De verdad que eres un idiota- sonrió un poco, causando que el corazón de Charasuke se acelerará y trago grueso intentado calmarse.

Esa leve sonrisa que generó Menma en verdad se le hizo tan adorable.

\- ¿Te gustaría probar...? - Menma arrugo el entrecejo, él había creído que lo llevaría con alguien, pero en realidad Charasuke tenía la intención de hacerlo el mismo.

-Por ahora pretendo esperar, no quiero ir con una desconocida.

Yo nunca dije que lo recibirías de un desconocido- ahora sí que Menma había captado la indirecta, Charasuke se acercó a el apresurado. Le tomo de la muñeca y lo jalo hacia él, con su otro brazo le rodeo la cintura y acerco su rostro a el suyo, todo siendo solo por puro instinto. Ni quiera habían hecho contacto y ambos sintieron un escalofrió recorrer les por todo el cuerpo; la respiración de Charasuke choco con los labios de contrario, estrechando más su cuerpo contra el suyo, veía cada una de las facciones del rostro de Menma y chocaron sus ojos con los de él. Azul, el color azul definitivamente le quedaba.

El rostro de Charasuke se acercó y cerró los ojos, inclino su cabeza y un par de segundos él había besado a Menma.

Mientras que el contrario mantuvo sus ojos abiertos, pero al momento que el azabache se comenzó a acercar cerro los ojos lentamente sin poner ninguna objeción.

El chispazo que quiso sentir en su primer beso por fin se había dado, ambos lo sintieron, ahora sí que Charasuke estaba más que conforme, no pudo evitar sonreír al poder haber experimentado lo mucho que siempre quiso.  
Movía lento sus labios esperando a que Menma correspondiera, era su primera vez, no sabía que hacer durante un beso, pero vaya que el maldito de Charasuke lo sabía hacer muy bien.

Su respiración era entre cortada, podría decir que su primer beso fue inolvidable y tampoco iba a olvidar a la persona que se lo dio.

Se separaron y sus miradas chocaron al instante, el corazón de ambos latía a la par aceleradas, Charasuke aparto su mano y se levantó de la banca. Volteo a verlo y le dedico una ligera sonrisa.

-Definitivamente tienes que practicar, ahora los demás ya no se pueden burlar de ti.

Se marchó de ahí hasta desaparecer de la vista de Menma, no pudo evitar tocarse los labios, en un par de segundos sentía la cara ardiendo.

¿Porque no hizo nada para impedirlo?

No sé si era imaginación de Menma pero por un momento sintió que Charasuke y el podrían comprenderse y olvidar todas esas cosas que les molesta entre ellos.

Cosa que también el azabache pensaba de esa forma y preguntando mentalmente porque había besado a Menma, pero lo que más se preguntaba… ¿Por qué se lo permitió él?

 _ **Continuará...**_


	2. Solo un simple beso

**Aquí la segunda parte de este corto fanfic. Que aunque no aclare muchas cosas simplemente es un poco de cómo se sienten Menma y Charasuke al respeto del anterior capítulo.**

 **No digo más, espero les guste la segunda parte que no es tan larga.**

Menma notaba una ligera cercanía que había entre él y Charasuke.

Y eso comenzó a mirarlo cuando su misma compañera de equipo se lo había comentado mientras su equipo estaba en entrenamiento.

 _"Tú y Charasuke se ven más cercanos. Me recuerdan a cuando eran niños"_ \- esas fueron las palabras exactas para hacer notar esta situación.

•Flash back•

-Kakashi-sensei - hablo la peli rosa mientras se ponía sus guantes que solía usar cuando entrenaba- ¿Enserio solo vamos a lanzar kunais?

-Es algo esencial que deben tener en cuenta- mostró su ojito feliz mientras pasaba un brazo por los hombros de Menma que este solto un bufido por la acción de su líder - de los tres, Menma es el único que ya es jounin y ustedes dos solo son chunis, eso significa que tienen que esforzarse el doble.

\- ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con el lanzamiento de kunais?

-He notado que cuando ocurre un ataque no logran que a la primera sea lanzado como se debe, entonces aprovechemos un poco el tiempo para su lanzamiento de kunais.

Y así fue como Haruno y el Uchiha comenzaron su entrenamiento rápido con su lanzamiento de kunais que, aunque les fallaba en algunas veces, eran bastante buenos.

-Eh... ¿No crees que le está costando trabajo? - escuchó la voz interior de zorro de nueve colas que mientras estaba recargado sobre un tronco de un árbol, Kurama solo se hacía cargo de ver el entrenamiento de los dos compañeros de equipo de Menma.

-No estés molestando, estoy intentando dormir.

-Solo que se notó que su lanzamiento es algo torpe a comparación de la rosada- soltó un bufido de molestia y desesperacion por notar que ese zorro solo no se callaba- es tu novio, debes ayudarlo.

¿Acaso escuchó bien?

¿Dijo que Charasuke es su novio?

\- ¿Disculpa? - abrió los ojos reflejándose su molestia por haber dicho que el Uchiha y él son algo que no son- ¿Dijiste que es mi novio?

-Él fue el encargado de darte tu primer beso, eso me hace pensar que es tu novio.

-Por supuesto que no, solo paso y ya. Ni que se lo hubiese pedido.

-Pero lo permitiste.

\- ¿Eso importa? - rodó los ojos avergonzado por eso, recordando el momento justo cuando pasó lo del... Beso.

-Ah vamos ¿Enserio no sentiste nada?

-No estés jodiendo- Menma se levantó y fue directo a Charasuke debido a que el mismo notó que sus tiros estaban siendo bastantes malos a como había comenzado- Uchiha.

Y el mencionado detuvo lo que hizo y volteó a mirar a Menma que se encontraba a lado de él con los brazos cruzados con semblante serio.

\- ¿Qué sucede?

-Estas lanzando los kunais demasiado suaves. Tus tiros son muy malos.

-Uhm... bueno, pensé que sería más fácil así- aunque Menma no quisiera ayudarlo tenía que hacerlo, al final él era el encargado de verificar si ambos estaban haciendo sus entrenamientos correctamente a como había dicho Kakashi- pero al parecer no funcionó- se rascó su nuca acompañado de mohín de decepción.

-Está bien que intentes hacer esas cosas en los entrenamientos, solo cuando estemos en una pelea verdadera no tienes que estar experimentando, es mucho más riesgoso- coloco él kunai que tenía en la mano correctamente e hizo que levantará su brazo en un ángulo correcto- solo mueve tu antebrazo y lánzalo a la primera, sin pensarlo.

Charasuke solo miró a Menma confundido por la ayuda e hizo lo que le recomendó y fue cuando dio en el blanco, justo en el círculo que marcó Kakashi con anterioridad a los troncos de madera.

•Fin de Flash back•

¿Acaso fue un simple entrenamiento de kunais que hizo ser más cercanos de la nada?

No, era algo más sólo que ambos no saben que es exactamente.

Y así fue como Menma comenzó acercarse a su compañero solo para ayudarlo, por alguna razón lo hizo y aún no explicaba porque, pero se encontraba en esos momentos comiendo ramen junto a él en el puesto Ichiraku mientras escuchaba lo que contaba Charasuke.

Pero lo más curioso de todo es que el mismo se encargó de invitarlo a comer.

Cuando se dio cuenta ya había dicho: "¿Quieres comer ramen?" ya finalizando su entrenamiento.

-Es curioso como un Uchiha despierta su Sharingan- hablo de la nada comiendo su ramen aunque Menma se mantuviera en silencio- es el ojo que refleja el corazón.

Charasuke en verdad tenía curiosidad al respecto de todo su clan e investigaba al respecto, pero las cosas que encontraba no eran tan agradables.

\- ¿A qué te refieres con el ojo que refleja el corazón?

-Solo despierta cuando se tiene una emoción muy fuerte- Charasuke miraba su tazón de ramen vacío jugando con un fideo que se había quedado en este- es cuando un Uchiha deja de sentir amor.

\- ¿Una emoción fuerte? ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

-Me refiero a cuando tiene sus emocione al tope. Por ejemplo, mi hermano Itachi lo despertó cuando vio morir a unos de sus compañeros de equipo.

No se esperaba eso.

Al escuchar su compañero diciendo esas palabras de su boca no hizo más que voltear abriendo ligeramente sus labios, no sabiendo que decir al respecto.

¿Porque Charasuke le contaba algo tan privado como esto a Menma?

Y ahí se encontraban ambos sentados en el barandal que mostraba los rostros de los Hokages en silencio, pero no era un silencio incómodo, sino que agradable que había entre ambos, pero es que Menma se había quedado pensando al respecto de lo que le había dicho su compañero de equipo que se encontraba mirando una de sus rosas fijamente.

No entendía este acercamiento tan de pronto.

No entendía porque que desde que se besaron su corazón comenzaba acelerarse, no... eso era incluso antes del beso.

Era una mierda sentir algo en su estómago cada vez que lo veía.

-Me enteré que Hinata y Sakura están molestándote más de lo normal- apartó su vista de la rosa y se fijó en el jounin que este le miró confundido.

\- ¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Es rápido enterarse de todo aquí- recargo ambos codos en el barandal mirando al cielo pensativo y soltó una risa.

-Es porque una de ellas quiere que les dé mi primer beso.

Tampoco entendía porque le contaba las cosas como si fueran amigos, era extraño.

\- ¿De verdad? ¿Y tú qué les dijiste? - alzó la ceja, curioso debido a que prácticamente él, fue su primer beso.

-No les interesa.

\- ¿Es porque yo te lo di?

¿Porque de pronto habla al respecto en un momento así? No entendía nada.

-Ya dije que no es importante- retorno los ojos molestó, creía que había dejado en claro que esa conversación del primer beso, es estúpida, eso quiere creer.

\- ¿Entonces yo no soy importante? - Charasuke se acercó de pronto a Menma acorralado por sus brazos y atrás el barandal.

-Lo deje en claro ese día.

-Pues para no ser importante correspondiente.

-Uchiha, fue... solo una tontería. No me vengas a joder con eso.

Trago grueso al momento en que sintió la respiración del contrario chocar sobre sus labios y aunque había un barandal atrás suyo impidiendo irse no hizo más que alejar su rostro y mantener la poca cordura que aún guardaba en ese instante.

\- ¿Porque de repente sacas este tema de la nada? - ahora fue Menma que le tocó preguntar a Charasuke mientras fruncía el ceño.

-Porque estoy confundido- en esos momentos no hizo más que abrir sus ojos a la par por esa corta respuesta.

¿Porque Charasuke se sentía de la misma manera que él lo hacía?

\- ¿Confundido?

-Porque fuiste con el que pude sentir lo que no pude cuando yo recibí mi primer beso. ¿Por qué contigo? ¿Por qué de repente tengo una enorme curiosidad por saber que rayos es de ti cuando tú eres el que dejo en claro que entre nosotros no exista ninguna relación de amistad?

Esa era una buena pregunta.

¿Qué rayos les sucedía a los dos de repente?

-Solo... olvídalo, en serio eres molesto.

-Es que no puedo.

-¿Por qué de repente estas tan molestó?

-¿Tú porque no dejas de aparecer en cualquier pensamiento que tenga?

Esto estaba siendo complicado.

Definitivamente está escena entre ellos se volvió de lo más cursi, o es lo que pensó Menma.

-Hablo enserio, sólo apartarte antes de qu... ¡uhm!- el azabache sólo tomo las mejillas acariciando las marquitas que tenía sobre ellas y le volvió a plantar un beso, sólo un simple choque de labios debido a que Menma se apartó pero sin embargo aún estaban muy cerca ambos- Uchiha, ya detente, estas confundido.

-Es un simple beso- y nuevamente junto ambos labios pasando a que Menma comenzará a corresponder.

Si, solo un simple beso... o eso creía Menma.

 **¿FIN?**


End file.
